HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time
'''Casting Time (CT) - Aspect''' No spell is cast in an instant (zero amount of time), though some may come close. Typical casting time for spells is 1 Player Turn. This typically means that they choose the spell they want to cast at the end of their last Turn and begin casting it so that it manifests at the end of their next. ''For example, [[Doogan Riftwind|Doogan]] decides to cast [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Lightning Bolt|Lightning Bolt]] at the end of Game Turn 4. He has a speed of 3 so his next Turn is Game Turn 8. As soon as Game Turn 4 ends, Doogan begins casting his spell. When Game Turn 8 arrives, Doogan is able to manifest the spell.'' In practical turns, this simply means that Doogan casts the spell in Turn 8. However, in technical terms, it means any character paying attention that gets to go in Turns 5-7, can try a [[HGd10PHB - Magecraft|Magecraft]] check and determine what the Purpose of the spell is and try to counter it. For a spell that can be cast in 1 Game Turn, this means that the spell can be cast as an act of will rather than going through all the structured casting. Most such spells are defensive in nature and not all spells can be cast this way. Allowing a spell to be constructed that is not already in the PHB with a CT of 1 Game Turn is always up to the final say of the GM. Primary Characteristic = Agility or Intelligence Secondary Characteristic = Personality or Spirit Spell Construction When constructing a spell, the Casting Time Aspect can bring the cost of a spell down, or in some rare cases increase the cost. The following list shows the construction cost modification for each casting time. Hastening Spells For any spell that takes more than 1 Player Turn to cast, the spell can be sped up by spending 10 EDR per category slot. For instance, if a spell takes 5 minutes to cast, it can be reduced to 4 minutes for 10 EDR or 1 minute (5 rounds) for 40 EDR. For another 10 EDR beyond that (total of 50), the Casting Time can be reduced to 4 Rounds and so on. Traits and Foibles can further modify Casting Time. Navigation Aspects * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|Endurance]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other|Other]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Appendix|Chapter 10 - Appendix]]'''=